


From Kingship Lowered

by Exxact



Series: A Tyranny in the Womb [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Tarkin - James Luceno
Genre: (only in the first chapter), Eriadu Worldbuilding, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Folk Legends, Fpreg, Gen, Lesbian Parenting, Missing Scenes, Tarkin family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxact/pseuds/Exxact
Summary: “I will conquer your fears, and emerge worthy of your reverence.”Three short fics revolving around the Tarkin family during the Old Republic and the New Republic.  Chapters 1 and 3 will make more sense if you’ve read “The Infanta”, but all of them can stand alone without its context.  Relevant pairings are listed in the chapter menu.





	From Kingship Lowered

Long before Eriadu became the bastion of Outer Rim culture we know it to be today, back when much of the planet still retained its true heart of wildness, a rebellion was successfully waged.

 

The Tarkin family, proud and industrious, was in turmoil. Despite the presence of an heiress apparent, Jave, there was great concern over the future of their lineage, as the marriage of a daughter instead of a son would not continue the integrity of the Tarkin name in full.

 

Jave, however, was determined to forge her legacy without becoming a bride to an eligible man or choosing to remain celibate as her three uncles had. She had fallen in love with Jea Mydel, another daughter of the Quintad, and would hear none of her family’s pleas to marry one of the girl’s brothers instead. 

 

“You would carry beautifully,” her mother argued, patting her hips and cupping her belly, “and love your offspring with ferocity and devotion.”

 

Jave frowned, distorting her image in the mirror.  She was truly stunning, with streaming dark hair and skin like the strings of golden river pearls she wore around her neck and wrists. Her limbs were long, her breasts full, offset by the curve of her waist.

 

“I will marry none but Jea, and mother a child with no other,” Jave replied, steadily forming a plan, for she was just as clever and ambitious in mind as she was striking in appearance. Far too proud to beg, Jave instead spoke of how the Tarkin name could be continued through her without being folded into that of another family’s. She and Jea stood before their gathered households, telling them of a procedure growing more and more widespread within the Core Worlds, one which would mix the genetic material of two women into that of a child trueborn of both lineages. 

 

As her father sneered in disbelief and her mother pleaded, Jave walked steadily outside the compound’s main gate, stripping herself of her gown, jewels, turban, and underclothes as she went.

 

“If I survive three days naked and unarmed within the womb of our planet,” she declared, shuddering against the crowd’s jeers, “then you must permit me to take Jea Mydel as my bride, and, even if it should drain our coffers into destitution, produce a heir with her!”

 

“I will conquer your fears, and emerge worthy of your reverence.”

 

Jave then enveloped herself in the wilderness, Jea’s screams echoing long after she was retrained by her brothers and returned to her own compound.

 

There has never been any record of what Jave endured during her time within the wilds beyond the Tarkin grounds. There is only the joyous truth that she emerged at the head of the gate some three days and three nights later, missing her right arm and clad in the pelt of an Eriadian cave bear, smiling in triumph.  Her parents rushed to remove the covering and tend to her wound, but she brushed them aside, instead taking a hysterical Jea to her breast, promising her that their love would now endure long past their own lives. Slowly, Jea’s family linked their arms around the couple, and soon Jave’s mother and father too held them in a warm embrace.

 

Thus, Jave and Jea were joined in the earliest-recorded marriage of two women on Eriadu, importing a team of doctors at great expense in the days after the ceremony. Though the procedure Jea underwent held a high rate of failure in those days, the passion and devotion that the two women shared for both each other and their families prevailed, and their son, Jova, was born nine months later. He was loved dearly, skillfully expanding the early iteration of the Tarkin militia even as he married and fathered many children of his own. As such, Jave and Jea are considered to be the matriarchs of the modern branch of the Tarkin family, revered for their cunning, bravery, and dedication to following their own desires while also bringing progress and honor to the family’s legacy at large.

 

The two are, of course, a subject of many artworks, though the most famous hangs proudly at the entrance of the Eriadian Museum of Art. Jave, depicted in the traditional olive-and-cerulean robes of her family, stands before the main fireplace, turned in profile to the viewer. Jea, naked save for the cave bear’s pelt, gazes down at Jova tucked between them, nursing contentedly in the arms of both of his mothers.

**Author's Note:**

> -I wanted to experiment with writing in a more folkloric narrative style and decided that expanding the Infanta universe was a good enough excuse to try it.  
> -In this verse, Jova Tarkin is Uncle Jova's namesake. This Jova would have lived about 800 years before the events in "Tarkin".


End file.
